


My Dirty Little Secret (Don't Tell Anyone)

by KoriMuse7124



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), Choking, Choking Kink, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Keith is eighteen, M/M, No Underage Sex, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Smut, Squirting, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Lance (Voltron), Trans Keith (Voltron), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, We're not about that life, hardcore smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoriMuse7124/pseuds/KoriMuse7124
Summary: Keith and the new teacher, Mr. McClain have created a good bond in the classroom and outside of it.Teacher/Student work so if you're not for that then scurry along. Also this is a Trans-Keith work so if the genital pronouns I use (cunt, dick, etc.) upset you, then don't trigger yourself by reading this.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 237





	My Dirty Little Secret (Don't Tell Anyone)

"Slow down, Mr. McClain. I believe we do have all afternoon." Keith chuckled before gasping as Lance sucked another bruise into his lower neck. 

"Well, if you weren't such a fucking tease, we would be driving to my place." He continued to kiss at Keith's neck and jaw, sucking and licking the skin there. Keith moaned low as he curled his fingers against the back of his teacher's shirt. 

Maybe Keith did tease a little. He wore black, almost see-through knee-length stockings beneath a red plaid skirt with a black lacy crop top that is definitely not school appropriate, but he wore his red jacket over it the entire day except for Mr. McClains class, of course. 

He was used to teasing Lance whenever he could, the 21-year-old teacher always on edge when Keith did anything in class. Like for today. Keith's been in the back row since the beginning of the school year. At first it was just something Lance offered in order for him not to bother any students and get the introverted dream. But now he used it to torture Lance. 

Today, Keith was keen on spreading his legs, dragging the skirt up a bit to where it exposed some of his thigh. He knew Lance was watching him since each time the teacher would stutter over his words, it would correspond with Keith's little tricks. Normally he would've stopped there, but hell, he was about to graduate and get out of this dump of a highschool. Why not have a little fun in the meantime? 

He touched himself through the red and black striped panties he was wearing. He already felt wet when Lance first looked at him. He looked at Keith with a hunger in his eyes that was obvious to Keith and oblivious to the rest of the class. Of course it was a bit of a turn off when James interrupted the class to comment on Keith's clothes. 'Trans my ass, with the clothes you're wearing you just look like another pathetic hooker to me' 

That almost hurt his feelings but of course Lance made it better. He chastised James for the inappropriate comment and forced him to apologize to Keith, right before sending him to the principal's office. And the dominant demeanor Lance gave off was doing nothing to keep his libido down. 

And after, Lance smiled at Keith, telling his students they were allowed to express themselves, in the most clothed way possible though. A good laugh later and the class continued. 

And Keith couldn't imagine his life if he hadn't been in Mr. McClains class at all this year. He honestly thought that this Geography class was a waste of his time. But he's glad he didn't skip the first day. Otherwise he wouldn't have gotten to meet the cute, flustered, new teacher that everyone was raging about. And he honestly couldn't fathom Lance's kindness and how it was even towards him, a delinquent kid who wants nothing to do with highschool. 

"Lance." Keith sighs as he feels the older man's hand tracing against his thigh. He feels Lance hum against his neck, pulling away to look at Keith with half-lidded eyes. "What baby?" Keith whines at the pet name and shuffles on the desk. "Touch me…" 

Lance smirks at him. "But I am touching you baby." Keith whines again and ends up grabbing the tie hanging from Lance's collar, pulling hard on it. "McClain you better stop teasing and give me what I want… now." He growled out in a fit of sexual frustration. Lance looks at him with a hard look before he relents and pulls away entirely. 

"Alright baby. Strip for me." 

Keith did not need to be told twice, already reaching to yank the skirt down his legs, but Lance stops him. "Just your panties, Keith. I wanna fuck you in that little outfit you put on just for me." 

A small sound erupted from Keith's throat as he pulled off his underwear, sitting back on the desk. He made a show of spreading his thighs exposing his sex to Lance, to which the tan man hummed in satisfaction. 

Keith always had an attraction for the man in front of him since the first day of school. Though, he promised himself he wouldn't try anything until he was eighteen since he doesn't want to risk getting caught and Lance having serious jail time. And a few months into the year then bam! Keith was eighteen and ready to bang his Geography teacher. 

Lance of course hesitated from Keith's advances at first, blushing fiercely because of a naughty comment falling from the pale boys mouth like it was fucking natural. But Keith wouldn’t let off, overwhelming the teacher with dirty remarks and sensual touches. The first time they actually did  _ something  _ was when Lance was pent up about his work. He was stuck grading papers and Keith was in for detention, which happened to be in Mr. McClain's class. 

One thing led to another and then Keith was underneath the desk giving his teacher a blow job, while he finger banged himself senseless. 

Obviously after that, they're relationship molted into something more.

Keith's thoughts escaped him as he felt a tongue running over his folds. He gasped and looked to see Lance holding his thighs open, his head partially underneath the skirt and licking at Keith like he was a damn meal. He reached forward and ran a hand through the chestnut hair available to him. "Oh fuck…" he sighed as Lance moved up to lick and suck at his dick, the nub growing harder with every shiver running through Keith's core. 

"We'll get to that, Baby," Lance mumbled and continued to lick and suck at him. Keith moaned low in his throat and gripped Lance's hair a bit tighter. "C'mon- ah! Lance put your fingers in me-!" He gasped again as Lance immediately followed through, sinking his middle finger into Keith's wet hole. He pumped his finger in and out slowly, working Keith open while he licked over his length. 

"Lance- ah… _fuck_!" Keith moaned loud as he felt Lance's finger curl inside him. The older man hummed and added another finger, stretching the boy above him. He pulled away and smirked at Keith and drank in his lidded eyes staring back at him. “God, Kitten. Do I really make you this wet?” He asked as Keith whined, grinding against the fingers driving into him. 

“G-god yes, m-more please. Lance… “ He sighs. Lance smiles sweetly at him, rising up from his knees, adding another finger to the other two delving into Keith’s hole. Keith gasped and pulled him close, smashing their mouths together in a kiss. Lance raised his free hand up to cup the other’s jaw, steadying the kiss into something more tender and sweet. “Don’t worry, Kitten. I always take care of you.” He whispered as they separated. Keith smirked at the statement, playing with the hairs on Lance’s nape. “Damn right.” The other man grinned devilishly and kissed roughly at the pale canvas of Keith’s neck, starting a bruising pace with his fingers. Keith moaned in delight, hooking his ankle around the back of Lance’s shin, trying to bring him closer. 

“Lance- ah! Fuck me!” Keith moaned out as Lance added a third finger scissoring his walls apart. Lance licked a long stripe along the length of Keith’s neck, reaching his ear and nipping it playfully. “Why don’t I feel this pretty little cunt come on my finger’s first, hm?” He asked, making Keith shiver and whine at the request. He nodded to which Lance chuckled at him for it. “Good boy~” Keith bit his bottom lip and sighed, moving his hips so he was grinding against Lance’s pounding fingers. 

Lance continued kissing at his neck, his other hand caressing his thigh as the younger boy was brought to his climax. Keith’s thighs started to shake from the intensity of Lance’s fingers, curling and rubbing right against his spot. He felt heat curl in his abdomen that had him seeing stars behind his eyelids. His mouth opened to let out a tiny shriek as his cum splashed against Lance’s hand and sprayed, leaking on the desk and floor. “Oh- fuck!” Keith gasped, eyes rolling into the back of his head as he squirted. 

“Yeah, baby. That’s it, good boy- fuck.” Lance growled, never ceasing his rough movements during the other’s orgasm. Keith felt tears in his eyes from the overstimulation as Lance finally eased his fingers out of him. Keith gasped and felt his body still shaking from the intense orgasm, falling back against the desk and laying on top of papers. He eventually calmed and felt kisses against his neck and cheeks, Lance’s lips gently pecking his. 

“Keith, are you still with me? Too much?” Lance asked in a soft voice. Keith hummed and he blindly reached up and felt another hand grab his. He cracked his eyes open to smile at the man. “That was fucking perfect. Holy shit.” Lance chuckled at his blissed-out lover. He helped Keith sit back up, rubbing circles into the back of his hand. 

“You still up for me fucking you?” Lance asked, not wanting to push the younger man. Keith glared at him. “If you don’t fuck me right now, you will have one pissy student on your hands, Mr. McClain,” Lance smirked and rolled his eyes, leaning forward and kissing Keith. He pulled back and started taking off his belt. “Just try not to scream. Janitors could still be here.” 

Lance took his aching cock out of his pants, stroking it a few times to give himself some relief after being composed for so long. “Yeah, yeah- just come over here and stuff me full of that big cock.” Keith repositioned himself, leaning back on the desk, raising his legs off the ground and putting his feet on the edge of the desk and spreading his legs. Lance rolled his eyes, grinning as he lined up with Keith’s sex, rolling his hips so the leaking tip rubs between his folds to tease at his hole and dick. 

“Lance… stop teasing and fuck me.” Lance huffed and rolled his eyes. “ _ Yeah, yeah, _ ” He mocked pushing his cock into Keith, groaning quietly as he felt the searing hot walls pulsing around his dick. “Lance…” Keith sighed, moaning when the man was balls deep inside him. 

“Fuck- Keith, always so tight for me, huh?” He pulled his hips back and thrust a tiny bit into Keith who gasped at the sudden movement. Lance hooked his arms under Keith’s knees, raising his legs to where they hung in the air and Keith moaned, gripping the end of the desk harder. “Come on- fuck me,” Keith whined when Lance gave him another tiny thrust. “So impatient…” Lance growled moving his hips to where he could thrust hard into Keith. He did just that and had Keith moaning from the series of powerful thrusts. 

“Oh-fuck! Yes, yes- oh god…!” Lance’s insides melted at the sound of Keith’s voice, though he knew they had to be quiet. “Kitten… you gotta be quiet.” Lance grunted and Keith bit his lip. 

But few more thrusts and Keith was moaning aloud again. Lance growled at him, stopping his hips momentarily as the hand that was on the desk, cupped Keith’s jaw hard, making the man look at him before wrapping his fingers around his marked-up neck. Keith gasped from the action, only feeling himself get even wetter. Lance smirked down at him, thrusting his cock deeper into Keith’s cunt and hearing a breathless moan from the other. 

“Now here’s what’s going to happen… I’m going to fuck you hard until you can’t breathe anymore, and you're going to be quiet while I’m doing it. Understand?” He growled out. Keith wheezed out a ‘yes sir’ wrapping his hand around Lance’s wrist and squeezing. “That’s a good boy…” Lance said, his other hand slapping at Keith’s pert ass before going back to pounding into the delicious heat enveloping his cock. 

Keith’s legs spasmed and thrashed at every harsh thrust and when he tried to moan it would always come out as a wheeze. A definitely less sexy sound but the tightness in his throat was turning him on more than ever. When Lance started to apply more pressure, Keith clenched around the appendage roughly fucking him in a horny mess. “Ah!” He gasped out as Lance hit his spot, making his head snap back to offer more of his neck to Lance. 

“Fuck- yeah that’s it. Good boy… I want to see you squirt on my cock baby. Can you do that?” Lance asked over the sounds of flesh on flesh. Keith managed a tiny nod and moved his hips into Lance’s thrust while the other man made sure to hit his spot on every other thrust, somewhat teasing the boy. Lance groaned as he listened to Keith’s pained moans, breathless and pilant. “Come on baby, come on my cock,” Lance growled, hitting his g-spot dead on. 

Keith moved both hands to push on Lance’s upper arms, arching his back as he felt his orgasm slam into him suddenly. He could’ve _screamed_ if it wasn’t for Lance’s hand squeezing his neck like a vice. Keith shook while his cum splashed over his and Lance’s thighs, making a mess of their clothes and of the floor. Lance didn’t let up his fucking at all either, even gave it to him harder. Keith was still shaking as he was thrown into overstimulation. Lance finally let go of his neck, leaving Keith gasping and whining as he was fucked roughly. “Lance- _L-Lance_!”    
  


“Don’t worry baby- oh fuck- I’ll fill you up. Such a good little slut.” Lance groaned as he slammed home, grinding his cock into Keith and filling his cunt with his cum. They both stayed like that for a few moments, panting and soaking in the feeling of their climaxes. Lance had eventually gone soft, pulling out and hunching over Keith’s trembling form. Keith had finally come back from basically blacking out and wrapped his arms around Lance’s shoulders, pulling him closer. 

Lance hummed and kissed his neck, admiring the marks of his mouth and fingers adorned there. “Let’s get cleaned up and I’ll drive you home,” Lance said gently, running his hands over Keith’s sides in a loving manner. Keith smiled tiredly at him and moved to sit up while Lance did the same. “I was-” he paused, coughing, “I was actually hoping to come over…” He said coyly even if his voice sounded destroyed. Lance shook his head and smiled at the other, kissing his forehead and running a hand through the other boy’s hair. 

“Alright, but not for too long, don’t want Shiro worrying about where you are.” Keith snorted at that. He’d already texted Shiro that he would be doing some extra studying with his teacher for an upcoming exam and that it would probably be a while. Technically he wasn’t lying but they both got a bit distracted obviously. They both left the classroom disheveled and went to the teacher’s bathroom since it was nicer than the students. 

They cleaned up, only stopping for a moment to make out since they both got to each other easily, and they left the school building. “But we are doing some actual studying,” Lance said, looking at Keith as they got in his car. Keith smirked at him, sitting in the passenger seat. “I know.” 

Lance gave him an exasperated look. “Keith, I’m serious. I can’t exactly show my boyfriend off if he can’t graduate high school.” Keith clicked his tongue with a pout. “Fine, but after all the sexy stuff.” Lance rolled his eyes and laughed, agreeing. He started up the car before taking Keith’s hand in his and settling their joined hands on the center console, occasionally glancing away from the road to see Keith’s lovesick look and returning one of his own. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted smut in a while so, here's this. Sorry teehee. 
> 
> Let me know if you guys liked it by giving comments, kudos, and feedback! 
> 
> I appreciate all of the comments you guys write so please don't be shy!


End file.
